guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:N Segick
Welcome to GWiki! --Shadowcrest 05:03, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Just don't feed shadowcrest any meat, you'll lose your fingers and possibly your fridge. Flechette 05:06, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks for all the work on Maguuma Jungle articles, monsters and all that stuff. Keep up the good work ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) bot There is a bot for that, I think. Ishmael is working on it, I believe. --Shadowcrest 18:01, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :He is indeed working on it. Go bother him if you want :D--- -- (s)talkpage 18:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::In fact, the bot is currently running, so I don't know why he's doing manual changes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:45, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::AWB can't handle redirect pages (or at least I haven't found the setting for it), that's why I was editing all of those manually. —Dr Ishmael 00:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Ransujun the Prophet Nice job on touching that up! --◄mendel► 00:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I usually just add stuff related to what Im doing in-game. Expect more for random quests in Kaineng City. N Segick 00:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sig test Test. Did I upload my sig image correctly? Wait... I need to redirect. Segick 04:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Looking good. --◄mendel► 05:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hey (2) Just a random thank you and keep up the good work for cleaning up and expanding on all the landmarks. Such things are easy to forget when you're busy killing monsters or whatnot... but one of my favorite things in Guild Wars is to go and explore for the lesser-known spots, because they can be quite beautiful and it feels like an accomplishment even if there is no monetary reward. The "Falls" in The Falls was one such spot :) (T/ ) 07:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :More random thank you for the same reason (I just saw the upload log). ;) --◄mendel► 21:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank yooooouuuuu That's the first time anyone else has written up a Zaishen Quest! Granted, it's only been 4 days, but I already despise doing them. >.< Bless you my son! 03:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :lol, you're welcome. If you're lucky, it'll be decided to record the quests without making a new article for every one. Also, i guess you didn't see the two quests I put on my userpage before I knew where they should go. Oh well. Segick 03:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)